


无极

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 大概有后续此篇为韩义山x张无极韩义山被下药，无极后期有性瘾。古风ABO私设omega双性请注意。





	无极

　　张无极，街上的孤儿，大约九岁左右死了爹娘，家里屋子被债主收走，韩义山和他算是兄弟，两人爹娘是一个书院的同僚，虽然街上都表现的对这俩书生和和气气，但是大家都知道这俩人考了许久的秀才都还只是童生而已，故而在收走韩义山和无极家的屋子时候是一点手都没留。

　　就留下好小一袋子碎银，俩小孩压根不知道怎么用，全被韩义山乱花花光了，无极初一出生便被大夫查出来今后是个坤泽了，家里爹娘教养规矩，是比韩义山懂事许多的，他习惯了事事遵从他人所说，偶尔也会有点自己的固执，但是对于韩义山乱花钱他却也不好说什么，只是会因为饿肚子颇有怨言。

　　无极是一心想学武有所成就的，爹娘只擅文，尤其父亲还总是攒着手头银两给那些穷苦的，年纪比他小的书生去上学，这让家里贫寒更甚，无极想着，要是能学武，那至少一技傍身也不怕受欺辱，他嚼着刚刚乞来馒头坐在溪边，韩义山刚刚狼吞虎咽吃完他那一份正掬着一捧水往口中送，他抬起头看了一眼还细嚼慢咽着的无极，啧了一声。

　　“诶无极，你吃这么慢，我们一会儿还赶路去少林呢，你快点好不好嘛。”

　　无极听了韩义山的抱怨匆匆几下把馒头塞进嘴里，在跟人家讨来不要的旧衣服上蹭了两下手，站起了身，韩义山看着面前的少年，心里突然想起曾经在花楼街时候见到过的那些漂亮女人，而面前的少年身形挺拔，虽然身上是有些脏乱的，却也遮掩不住那股清朗气质，他甚至能闻见从少年身上散发的一点清香气味，韩义山眼睛盯着无极，无极反应过来还以为自己身上还有些什么东西，又拍了几下。

　　“义山，你怎么了？我衣服上还有东西？”

　　“没，没有，好了我们赶路吧，按照刚刚那个大叔指的路咱们还要好久才能到呢。”

　　张无极被硬扯着上了路，他的头发被认真的梳理整齐，甚至还找了一根发带把头发理顺梳抻了，韩义山也是16岁分化成的乾元，那一年他分化时候无极正好出去讨食，两个九岁的小孩一路北上想去少林拜师学艺，可是韩义山自己太懒，总是走走停停，无极从小和他玩得好，格外的包容他宠他，所以无极回来的时候，满屋子的酒酿香，韩义山都说不清楚自己身上什么味道，他以为无极会有点反应，结果无极却就笑着给他递讨来的包子，他不知道无极是怎么讨来这东西的，但是无极给的总不会有事。

　　但是他此后却就开始可以从无极身上嗅见一股清淡的花香味道，那味道淡淡的，闻上去不是很清晰，但是很勾韩义山，韩义山觉得这味道让他有些兴奋，他是想要占有这股味道的主人的。

　　张无极。他想要占有张无极。

　　张无极蹲在溪边，用葫芦做的水瓢在舀水喝，林子里的小溪看上去很干净，也没有什么脏的，他又找到一间破庙勉强的生起火，这个地方不算城外，韩义山说要出去一下，明日还可以去讨些容易保存的食物，然后继续赶路去少林。

　　但是韩义山回来的时候反而带着一身的奇怪味道，张无极皱起眉头看着韩义山，他一身花楼脂粉气味，那股酒酿味道勾的张无极浑身发热，他刚刚在溪边冲过凉，夏日倒不至于感冒，可是韩义山一身的味道，反而熏的破庙里味道冲鼻，乾元的信香气息惹得张无极忍不住捂住鼻子，坤泽本来就对信香气味敏感，加上乾元的味道实在太冲，张无极看着韩义山，小声喊了一下。

　　“义山？”

　　韩义山听见声音仿佛找回了神，跌跌撞撞撞进张无极的怀里伸手就搂住了他，张无极被抱着格外的窘迫，又羞又恼不知是推开自己的好友还是要怎么样，他被韩义山抱着，本就临近的f情潮期仿佛加剧似的，身上愈发的热了起来，味道也愈加浓烈迎合乾元。

　　“无极，我好热，我感觉我快要炸掉了…我好难受啊无极……”

　　张无极有些不知所措，韩义山的手正摸着他的胯间，坤泽的身体因为乾元的勾引主动的湿润了，他有些难受，又不知道怎么反抗，只是有些无措的伸手想要去阻拦，他明显能感觉到会阴处那个器官逐渐变得有些控制不住，张无极本身的信香气味浅淡，三日的情潮期总是被他生生忍过去，后来有个好心医师教他怎么自己做敛情丹，张无极聪明，很快就学会了，后面也没露过什么马脚，他抬手想要打晕韩义山，此时韩义山却抬头望他。

　　“无极，那群人跟我说，给我下的是不做那事儿就会爆体而亡的药…无极，我还不想死……”

　　张无极向来对韩义山，心软，他咬了咬牙，看着韩义山那佯装委屈的模样竟也没反应过来，只点了点头，权当答应，韩义山登时便激动的脱掉了张无极身上衣裳，无极刚刚给自己打理的一身干净，他本就肤色白净，只是风吹日晒有些不可避免的粗糙，但在韩义山眼中便已经就是细皮嫩肉的了，他上手抚摸无极下身去摸那处坤泽的地方，不出所料的就摸到那个狭窄肉缝，微鼓的阴唇包裹着肉蒂，韩义山啃咬着张无极胸口乳头，手挑逗着肉蒂，他听见坤泽的声音，手上不甚熟练但是无极也是初次的身子生涩的很，韩义山动作小心没有弄疼他便只有些爽利感觉，坤泽被按在干草堆上，他眼中似有不悦神色，但韩义山只盯着身下白净肉体，全然不顾无极感受，他拨开阴唇，那地儿刚刚他挑逗过，已经硬起些许了，韩义山又去抚弄无极硬起性器顿时的让坤泽少年通红了脸，韩义山急匆匆解了裤头，手扶着便直直进了无极体内，无极顿时叫出了声倒不是因为什么，就是疼，韩义山也感觉到一点阻拦感，但是他还是慢吞吞的抽插几下，然后猛地插入了，无极通红着眼眶喘着气努力放松着自己，韩义山抽动几下发觉无极夹的太紧他反而没法动了，便就轻轻拍了下无极屁股。

　　“无极，你放松点嘛，我都不好动了。”

　　无极红着眼睛不说话，只是努力的放松身体让韩义山感觉舒服些，他的手撑着干草堆浑身发颤咬紧下唇，足尖又紧绷着，乾元的性器粗长，在狭窄内里抽动起来是有些难的，韩义山头次感觉到那么舒服的事儿，敏感脆弱的命根子在湿热柔软的内壁里头抽动刺激着柱体，无极轻咬着下唇身体随着他冲撞颤抖，韩义山没想到过他的童年好友居然这么好看，或者说他从来是没仔细注意过的，张无极通红着脸，下体像是被刀斧劈开般的疼，但是韩义山似乎完全没反应过来甚至好像觉得自己似乎是让张无极舒服了一般还有些洋洋得意模样，张无极憋不住口中呻吟，软软奶嗓带着点痛苦闷哼，韩义山也是个雏儿，不知道怎么讨好坤泽只知道一味操干，张无极疼得难受，却又被席卷上来的情潮笼罩发热，他突兀的从那疼里觉味过来一点舒服感觉，顿时呼吸变得急促些许，韩义山俯身吸含少年微隆乳头，轻轻舔弄。

　　他早怀疑张无极了，那对胸乳像是少女微乳一般，每每他无意间摸到张无极还会红脸，尤其摸上去手感绵软又舒服，让他忍不住的下了今日的诡局，韩义山听见张无极陡然急促起来的喘息，抬起手拍了下身下坤泽的屁股，声音也带上些冲动的兴奋感，他知道坤泽莫约也是被他操爽了，白净的身体泛起些红，眼眶微红闪着泪光，尤其内里湿软内壁夹的更紧了些，隐约的流出些暖流浇在他性器顶端，张无极通红着脸，腿却自觉的盘住了韩义山的腰身，他感觉自己某处奇怪的地方似乎是被打开，他迫不及待的抬起手去搂住韩义山的脖颈，顺从的迎合韩义山的操弄，柔软内壁紧夹着粗大性器，又被顶的一颤一颤的，他曾经是听过有人说坤泽一旦开了苞就骚的不得了的事情，可是却没想过这事儿他也会摊上。

　　因为实在是太爽了啊。

　　情潮期导致他体内仿若每一处都是敏感带，韩义山性器操干内壁抽插磨蹭过每一处都带起他一阵战栗，信香外溢连带着张无极憋不住的淫叫呻吟，他哭叫着双腿缠住韩义山的腰身，只是被轻轻蹭过内壁便使他达到一次高潮，前面性器已经几乎是要射不出来，而韩义山却还在他体内硬挺着，韩义山被身下坤泽味道勾的浑身燥热恨不得要将他撕碎拆吃入腹，他大力揉捏着淫荡的坤泽的臀部又去揉按他微隆乳房，张无极哭叫着颤抖，双眼无法聚焦微张着唇浑身发软，他不知道为什么的，无比渴望着这正在操干他的乾元快些标记他，他几乎要忘掉他与韩义山童年好友的关系，他只知道自己的雌穴正被填满，腹部一阵酸涩，阴蒂被揉掐无数次的高潮快感，只知道内壁被磨蹭过时那无法比喻的，令他欢愉的感觉。

　　韩义山咬着张无极的耳垂，然后挪移到他后颈处，他又重重顶弄几下，性器狠戾顶弄紧闭着的宫口，坤泽的宫口难以打开，但是乾元既然找到就必然不会让它空着的，韩义山通红着眼啃咬着坤泽的后颈，他听见张无极的哭喊声更加的兴奋，他就着那为乾元打开的一点点缝隙狠重冲撞，完全无视坤泽甜美却又带着些许痛楚喊叫的颤抖。

　　“义山、停下…别顶那儿…求你…！呜……”

　　他最终顶开坤泽宫口。

　　韩义山这才明白过来为什么大街小巷上的话本讲的都是乾元和坤泽的故事，他想着，这滋味儿大概是只有乾元和坤泽才能体会到的爽，张无极已经爽到要没法说出一句完整的话他微吐着舌双眼微阖无力颤抖，而他最内里的地方正被乾元侵占，那儿更加的湿，又紧又热吸裹着男人的性器，韩义山去抚摸坤泽的腿根，那儿正打着颤，坤泽腰身发软，眼角挂着泪珠，韩义山重重顶弄几下，将自己的子孙全射进张无极的体内，乾元张嘴，又恶狠狠咬破坤泽后颈腺体，张无极甚至还没来得及拒绝反抗，就被结了契子。

　　无极已经昏睡过去，他躺在干草堆上，浑身是汗，乾元抽出性器，看着些许没留住的精液夹杂着一丝鲜血溢出坤泽的体外，少年仰躺在干草堆上，脸色通红着，刚刚经历过一场性事的乾元却觉得自己还有精力，他去打了些水将坤泽重新的洗干净，才搂着无极睡下。

　　第二天起床无极感觉自己就像是被马车狠狠碾过几番一样，浑身力气几乎是没有的，他翻个身都觉得腰快要断掉了一般，韩义山倒是一脸的羞愧不断的道歉，无极倒是不在意他被韩义山结契的事情，只是懊恼又要晚个一段时间到少林了。

　　一月后。

　　“无极…我觉着那药又发作了。”

　　张无极通红着脸，拨弄两下火堆，眼睛中闪着点亮光似乎也有些渴望的模样，韩义山又闻见那股清淡的，他说不上来的香气，张无极垂眸，声音轻轻的。

　　“那，我帮你吧。”


End file.
